


Reunion

by Therg



Series: Candle Porn [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Candles, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therg/pseuds/Therg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur comes home unexpected and finds Merlin enjoying some private time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Merlin was lying prone, in the prince’s bed, inhaling Arthur’s rich smell that still lingered, even after he’d been away for so long. He reached his hand under the pillow and his fingers closed around a long, cool length. He drew it out and stroked it slowly, pressing his face further into the pillow and sniffing deeply.

He could feel himself getting hard, cock throbbing against the cool bed sheets, and his fingers tightened on the candle; he whimpered. Gripping the base of the candle, he let it trail down his naked chest, wax still slick from it’s last use. Just thinking back on that that made him whimper again, his other hand fisting into the softness of the pillow. After what seemed like an agonizing eternity, his hand reached is cock and, fingers shaking a little, he grasped it together with the candle and thrust towards it. 

The friction, the feeling; it was all wrong, not right at all. He squeezed his eyes tighter and willed warmth into the object, magic flaring inside him, and hoped it wouldn’t catch fire. That felt a little better, and he thrust against it; picturing Arthur’s beautiful face, his easy smile – his pouting lips. How badly he wanted those lips now, to kiss them, to bite down on them – to thrust his cock past them…

He moaned, moaned at the lack of Arthur, unashamed of his neediness. Tried to convince himself that it he was thrusting against Arthur’s cock, into his tight arse – biting down on his neck, claiming him – hearing him cry out his name as they fell spiralling down into bliss; together.

He moaned out Arthur’s name, cry dying half-uttered on his lips when he felt teeth graze his neck and a throaty chuck by his ear, the bed dipped behind him. The candle fell from his shaking fingers and he froze, all too aware of his heavy breathing. A hot presence was at his back, arm snaking around his waist to grip his erection and he heard a most unmanly, unprince-like whimper and knew it was Arthur.

Merlin pressed back into his embrace and couldn’t hold back his moan when he felt Arthur’s hard cock pressing into the cleft of his arse, he thrust back towards it and was rewarded with an answering moan. The hand on his cock hitched before settling into a steady rhythm, pumping him up and down.

“You’re in my bed.” Merlin couldn’t understand how he sounded so calm; never understood it.

“Arthur please…” He thrust back again and felt the prince’s teeth graze against his shoulder and thought he’d come right there. “Arthur, don’t make me…”

Arthur, bastard that he is, waited a while for Merlin to finish then, pressing his mouth against his ear, whispered low and throaty: “What? I think you’ll find that, just this once, I have the advantage.”

And he palmed the head of Merlin’s cock, thumb brushing through his slit, before gripping it tighter and moving a little faster. 

Merlin had to muffle his desperate cries into the pillow; he needed more – immediately.

“Arthur,” He croaked – unsure of how much longer he’d be able to speak, “Arthur. Fuck me.”

The hand froze, and the prince sounded a little thrown, “What? Are you sure? We don’t have to, you can –“

“I need you to fuck me. _Now._ ” Arthur nodded, too shocked to find the words, and reached out for the lube. Merlin’s fingers grasped his forearm, nails breaking the skin.

“No, I need it now – like this. Need it to hurt; need to know you’re here – that you came back. To me.”

Merlin was shaking, fingers gripped into the fabric of the sheets. Arthur quickly sucked a couple of his in his mouth and them pressed them easily into Merlin, preparing him the best he could, until Merlin growled at him and thrust back against him roughly.

“For fuck’s sake, what are you – a girl or something? Just fuck me Arthur, before I flip you over and make you cry out my name for the whole of Camelot to hear – what would your father think of that?”

Wrapping one hand arm around Merlin’s waist, Arthur thrust sharply inside him, tangling the fingers of his other hand with Merlin’s.

He pressed fully inside him and stopped, gasping against Merlin’s ear, “I think, as I’ve just proved, that you’re the only _girl_ here.” Oh girl he pulled back and thrust quickly forward again, drawing a shaking sob from Merlin. 

“Oh god yes, Arthur, please…” Merlin gripped Arthur’s fingers with his, tightly, and moved their joined hands down to his weeping cock, fisting it together as he pressed back onto Arthur’s cock and they moaned in unison.

Arthur gave up with trying to hold back when Merlin’s nails dug into the soft flesh of his thigh, he thrust forward as if his life depended upon it, again and again; chest slipping against the sweat on Merlin’s back, his fingers gripping tighter at the boy’s hip, pulling him closer.

It was over all of a sudden, a wordless gasp from Arthur and a choked sob from Merlin, they tumbled down together. And Arthur was wrapping Merlin up in his arms, pressing kisses al over his face and smooth back his sweat-soaked hair.

It was all Merlin could do to cling to him and sob, whimpering softly, thanking him for coming home safely, begging him never to go to war again.


End file.
